White Wings and Red Roses
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: One-shot Collection. SatoRisa. 1. Hats - Advice: When Risa begged him for his help, he assumed it would be something to do with school, or even Daisuke and Riku. He didn't think it meant picking out the right pair of shoes. Ficlet.


**Title:** Advice

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** SymphoniaFreak

**Fandom:** D N Angel

**Pairing:** Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Risa

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot Collection – Complete

**Summary:** When Risa begged him for his help, he assumed it would be something to do with school, or even Daisuke and Riku. He didn't think it meant picking out the right pair of shoes. Ficlet.

**Theme: **Hats

**Word Count:** 675

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Edited on:** August 27, 2012

* * *

A string of loud knocks interrupted Satoshi from the book he'd been reading for the better part of the past hour. With a blink that was partially surprised and partially curious, he set his things down and made his way to the door. He almost rolled his blue eyes, hidden behind their usual unnecessary glass frames, when the knocking recommenced. What was so important that they could not be patient for him to answer the door after the standard amount of knocks? He was almost tempted to think it was Dark, but knew logically that was not possible. The azure-haired teen was surprised that the vigorous knocker turned out to be Harada Risa, and he had to force down the urge to blink in the same manner as he had just seconds before. "May help you?"

Her long brown her went everywhere, despite the top portion of it being held back in a ponytail, when she nodded, her equally brown eyes big as she had already turned on the pleading, desperate eyes. "I need advice; Hiwatari, please help me!" She'd shoved her hands together and bowed her head in the universal pose of asking for a favor. Bespectacled eyes observed her for a moment before he moved to the side in a silent gesture for her to come inside so they could talk about exactly what advice she needed and why she had come to him. As far as she should know, he was just an average junior high student who kept to himself. That's all anyone in his class was supposed to know about him. So why was she asking for advice from him? He supposed it could be school related, perhaps help with homework or something of that sort. But wasn't her twin more than capable of helping her with that? Perhaps the two were fighting, maybe even over Niwa, and she didn't want to ask her sister for help. Either way, he had things to finish and he would make sure this visit was quick so he could get back to them.

She beamed at him and happily walked past him only to stop a few feet inside before spinning on her heel. "So you'll help me?"

He almost sighed, but decided to settle for running his hand through his hair. After a moment he nodded, hoping he wasn't about to regret this. "What do you need help with?"

Still all smiles and sunshine, she reached out and grabbed his wrist in firmer grip than he would have thought her capable, and then she proceeded to yank him back out the front door so quickly that he barely had time to shut and lock it. Surprise dulled his reaction time, and before he knew it, he was halfway down his street with a chattering brunette dragging him along merrily. As he began to right himself and lengthen his stride to keep up with her fast pace, he started really listening to what she was saying and less than a moment later fought the urge to stop dead. "You want my advice," he paused, trying to contain his bewilderment. "with _shoes_?"

Big brown eyes turned back to him, sparkling and not at all affected by the way his tone managed to imply she was crazy, and she hummed a happy affirmative. "I need to know what shoes would look best with this hat I just bought."

His own blue eyes didn't really absorb the fact that she was indeed waving a tan and pink ribbon adorned sun hat as he was too busy trying once more not stop, trip, and state that she was insane.


End file.
